The Squint Squad
by Deziie
Summary: Angela and the squints play a game called MatchMaker which involves Booth and Brennan. A lot of B&B.


A/N: **Second Fanfic! This just popped into my head so yeah. Hope you like it ! **

**Oh and my question is.. **

**What kind of super powers would you have if you were a super hero?**

The Squint Squad

Angela Montenegro was a part of the "squint squad" that worked for her best friend, Doctor Temperance Brennan. She'd always meddle with this FBI agent named Seeley Booth and Doctor Temperance Brennan. Angela always thought that they were the perfect couple and that one day they would become one.

One day Angela and the other squints were working on the skeleton, reconstructing faces, inspecting the injuries within the bones and taking samples off of other evidences.

"Hey guys, wanna play a game?" Angela said with a huge wide grin on her face.

"Ange, what kind of game are you thinking of? It better not be anything stupid this time." Hodgins said with a concerned voice.

"Don't worry Hodgie, i was just thinking of a game of matchmakers." She winked at Hodgins while grinning widely.

"Ange, would you leave Booth and Brennan alone? I think we've played this game too

many times. I'm starting to lose faith in them."

"But Hodgins! Just play one more time. For me? Pleaaase?!"

"Fine, but only because you begged, and I know that you wouldn't stop begging."

"Hello, what game are you guys playing?" Cam said with a smile plastered on her face.

"Just a little matchmaker." Angela said.

"Who are the two targets this time Ange?" Cam said.

"Booth and Brennan." Hodgins interrupted.

"You're in on this too Hodgins? This is going to be good."

"Why do you say it like that?" Hodgins said.

"Well, knowing that Angela probably dragged you into this, you'd do anything for your wife

when it comes to Booth and Brennan, she's crazy about them!"

"Excuse me, but I am not crazy! If you haven't noticed I am still here." Angela said.

"You kinda are crazy Angie." Hodgins said.

"Whatever. Anyways what kind of plan should we do this time? Handcuffs? Dark room? Anonymus note?" Angela said with a excited grin.

"What are you guys talking about?" Daisy interrupted.

"Were playing a game of matchmakers with Booth and Bren." Angela said excited.

"Can I play?" Daisy said.

"Yeah sure, we need ideas on what we should do." Angela said.

"How about we all come up with a plan and try it on them?" Hodgins said.

"Let's put a bet on it aswell. 20 Dollars each?" Cam said.

All squints agreed and started planning on what they should get Booth and Brennan to do. Matchmakers was Angela's favourite game, so she was sure to win and she was confident about it.

Angela was in her office reconstructing the victim's face and while she was waiting, she was thinking of giving Brennan an anonymus note with her favourite. Dark chocolate with candy hearts that melt instantly in your mouth. But she had to think of something to say in the note, so she opened a new tab on the screen and put up a word pad. She didn't start off too bad.

_Dear Bones,_

_I have these little chocolates for you to show my affection towards you. We have been good friends and partners for a while now so I also bought you these candy hearts. I decided to tell you this now because I couldn't wait any longer and I just want you to be here with me right now in my arms or right beside me, either way I need you here with me now. Please don't run, I know how terrifying you think this is but please hear me out. I love you Bones. Don't leave me._

_Love Booth._

There that sounded a lot like Booth Angela thought. But now to make Booth a note and maybe striped socks to go with it. She saved 'Booth's note' on the screen and opened up a new wordpad. She thought hard but it finally hit her!

_Dear Booth,_

_I was at the store and I saw these striped socks, when I saw them I thought of you. I don't know how to say this but, I always think of you, and when I do I get a feeling. But that is probably a brain and chemical reaction. I love you but I fear that Cullen would split us up, or it ruins our friendship if something goes wrong. But I believe in giving us a chance, knowing the outcome I am willing to do something rational things because I love you Booth. Don't leave me, please._

_Love Bones._

Perfect Angela thought. Now just to sneak it in their offices.

Hodgins was thinking hard on what he should do, then all of a sudden it hit him! He was going to scare Doctor Brennan with a terrifying reptile or insect, and when she freaks out Booth will be there to save her! He thought to himself. Now to find out what reptile she really hates. So he went over to Doctor Brennan who was sitting quietly in her office doing paperwork.

"Doctor Brennan, I am doing an experiment and I wanted to know what insect or reptile that you fear of." He smiled awkwardly and handed her a clipboard nervously.

_Cam is afraid of: Snakes._

_Daisy is afraid of: Spiders of any type._

_Zach is afraid of: Snakes._

_Angela is afraid of: Almost every insect and reptile._

_ is afraid of:_

There was a blank space there, waiting for her to fill it in. As looked over the the fear of all the squints and chuckled at Angela's fear. Then she wrote down what she feared and handed Hodgins the clipboard.

"Thanks ."

"No problem."

As he headed out of her office he was grinning in victory all the way back to his office while he read the clipboard.

_ is afraid of: Snakes and deadly spiders._

"I am totally going to win." He whispered to himself.

Cam was checking the results of all the hair samples found in the car that the victim was in. While she did that, she thought really hard on what to do and after a few minutes of thinking, it finally popped right into her head. She was going to send them on a vacation far away that would require staying close together. But she was going to say that there was only one hotel room left, so she could keep them both in the same bed. She smiled and wrote it all down before she forgot. She had booked the most romantic hotel she could find with one room left. Luckily she had found the last biggest room which included one double bed, champagne and everything a couple needed. She was also excited about this idea because there was a romantic resturant downstairs that was included with the package that she had bought. Cam had spent the most of her day planning on which close hotel should she stay in to spy on them and she was deciding if it was cruel to put a voice recorder in one objects at the hotel, listening to their every word for 3 days. She knew it was cruel but she couldn't help it, so she agreed to put a voice recorder in the vase at their romantic hotel before they were going to stay in it. Now all she had to do was pack for 3 days and convince them to go. She knew that she was really going to win.

Daisy was in the Bone room looking over the skeleton one last time, but she couldn't concentrate on the remains because she was too busy thinking about that matchmaker game she had agreed to play. So she called her one and only Lancelot to ask if he could help her. Knowing that he couldn't turn her down, he had agreed to help her. They had both planned to take them both to the mall. Daisy would drag to try on clothes and Lance would make an excuse saying that Daisy needed him to see if she looked good in certain outfits. Then Daisy would put a stunning dress on and Booth would be amazed when he would walk into the store with Sweets. Daisy squealed and thought it was a great idea. She then kissed her Lancelot saying thanks.

Later that day all the squints had told each other their plans and Hodgins tryed his plan first.

Hodgins had received his deadliest spider and a scary looking harmless snake. He had Booth and Brennan come to his office to "Help" him with his experiment including the snake and spider. As soon as they reached his office, he told them what he was doing. At the same time, all the squints were spying on both Booth and Brennan.

"Okay, so in order to do my experiment I need to do some renovating. Once saw the snake and deadly spider she shrieked jumping into Booth's arms. '**That was very unprofessional of you Temperance**' she thought to herself. She hopped out of Booth's arms and straightened her clothing looking embarrassed with a flushed face. Hodgins chuckled and turned around.

"Sorry Booth." Brennan said very embarrassed.

"It's okay Bones."

They were inches away from each other's faces staring into each others eyes and they totally forgot where they were.

"It looks like they're about to kiss!" Angela whispered then squealed as quiet as possible. Luckily neither Brennan or Booth heard.

She looked into his chocolate brown eyes and he looked into her baby blue eyes, then he tucked a piece of hair from her face behind his ear. they were getting really really close to kissing then all of a sudden Booth's phone rang and startled Hodgins making him drop his papers and clipboard. Brennan remembering where she was, had bright red cheeks from embarrassment. Booth answered his phone and closed it after, he had to go and talk to Cullen and Brennan was no longer needed by Hodgins. '**Dammit**' He thought. They were so closed to kissing Angela said as all the squints came out of their 'spying spots'.

"Hodgie, you almost won this one. Too bad his phone rang and startled you." Angela said and giggled while grinning widely.

"Now it's my turn to try!" Daisy said.

"I need you all to comment on her clothing, but not to rudely! I don't want to feel so bad. And as soon as I drag her out of here you guys can follow and spy on them." Daisy said really excited.

"Commenting on her clothing is easy for me Daisy, I do it all the time, she's used to me saying stuff like that, so it'll be easy." Angela said.

Angela walked into 's office and sat down in a chair aross from her desk.

"Sweetie, what are you wearing? I think you should go shopping for new clothes sometime." Angela said.

"Angela, I have plenty of clothes that you bought me. I havent even worn any of them yet, I certainly don't have to go shopping again." Brennan said in defence.

"Alright sweetie. But if you do need to go call me!" Angela said.

Then they both talked for quite a while when Angela all of a sudden said she had to leave. Brennan swiped her card and stepped onto the platform, and all of the squints gave her odd looks on her wardrobe.

"Why are you all staring at me like that?" Brennan said.

"Well, your wardrobe is kind of old style, don't you think you should go shopping for new clothes?" Hodgins said.

"Yeah, you could buy some new floral dresses or something, you hardly wear anything new, and it has probably been a while since you've been shopping for clothes." Cam said nervously trying to hide it by smiling really wide.

"You need a break , why don't we go shopping for clothes? I need a new dress for a family dinner i'm having tonight!" Daisy said with a huge smile.

"I don't know, I have tons of work to do here." Brennan said.

"Sweetie don't give me those excuses again, these remains aren't going anywhere until you are done with them, now scoot! Go over to the mall with Daisy." Angela said with excitment in her eyes. Brennan had no idea on what was going on, but she took off her lab coat and grabbed her pea coat and purse. The Daisy dragged her out of the lab and straight to the mall.

At that time Sweets was trying to convince Booth to go with him to the mall, and after a while of begging, Booth couldn't take it anymore. He agreed to go and Booth drove to the mall with Sweets.

"Here try on this dress . Take these other dresses too." Daisy said with a huge grin on her face.

"Okay fine." She stepped into the dressing room and started to get change.

"_Lancelot come to the store now! She's trying on very cute dresses. She looks beautiful in most of these._" Daisy texted to Sweets.

"_Okay, i'll be there in two minutes._"Sweets texted back

"Hey Booth, Daisy is here apparently, she wants me to help her choose a dress for her family dinner. Wanna come? You could buy something for ." Sweets said with a grin.

"Yeah sure." Booth said.

They both arrived at the store called "Dresses By The Angel". And Booth saw Brennan come out in a stunning knee cut black strapless dress looking at herself in the mirror. Booth walked up behind her and whispered "You look good in that dress." Then Brennan saw his face in the mirror and turned around and said thanks with pink blushed cheeks.

"I was dragged here by Daisy and all the others to buy new outfits." Brennan said

"I was dragged here by Sweets. He said I needed fresh air." They gazed into each others eyes and smiles crept on their faces. Then she turned around and went back into the change room to try on another dress. While dressing her zipper was stuck so she called Booth to come in and help. Daisy and Sweets couldn't help but smile and walk on the other side of the store where they could still see them. They were far enough that they hear Booth and Brennan. Sweets just told them that they were going to look around in the store.

Booth entered the changing room and closed the door behind him.

"Wow, you look gorgeous." Booth said while looking up and down the red dress that she was wearing.

"Thanks. You really think I look gorgeous?" Brennan said blushing as he helped fix the zipper on her dress.

"Yeah, you just look incredible." He said. She blushed even more pushing her hair out of her hair.

They both stared into each others eyes and they were about to kiss once again. Brennan thinking that there was no distractions because they were in a change room thought wrong. She leaned in closer and almost slipped on her clothes pinning Booth to the door.

"Oh my god, i'm so sorry!" She said nervously. '**Dammit**' She thought. She was always interrupted by something.

"It's okay. Atleast no one got hurt." Booth said as he opened the door and hurried out. Brennan hurried out as well. She looked in the mirror quickly and got changed, then went to the cashier to pay for her dresses. Daisy and Sweets frowned when they didn't kiss in the changing room. Sweets read them like a book, they were both so embarrased. Maybe she did something like slip to ruin the moment Sweets thought to himself. Then they all drove back to work. On their way back It was Angela's turn. She slipped the socks and note onto Booth's desk at the Hoover building and quickly went back to the lab to put the note and treats on her desk.

When Brennan went to her office, she was so tired that she went to her desk to put her purse down. When she saw the letter and chocolate with candy hearts that she loved, she opened up the note and read it.

_Dear Bones,_

_I have these little chocolates for you to show my affection towards you. We have been good friends and partners for a while now so I also bought you these candy hearts. I decided to tell you this now because I couldn't wait any longer and I just want you to be here with me right now in my arms or right beside me, either way I need you here with me now. Please don't run, I know how terrifying you think this is but please hear me out. I love you Bones. Don't leave me._

_Love Booth._

She smiled at the note and ate a chocolate from the box and let it sit in her mouth to melt. It has been a while since someone has done something this sweet for her. But she didn't know how to react to Booth's letter, so she thought for a while and decided to curl up on her couch and take a nap.

When Booth had arrived at his office he saw a small bag and a letter sticking out of it. He opened up the letter and read it.

_Dear Booth,_

_I was at the store and I saw these striped socks, when I saw them I thought of you. I don't know how to say this but, I always think of you, and when I do I get a feeling. But that is probably a brain and chemical reaction. I love you but I fear that Cullen would split us up, or it ruins our friendship if something goes wrong. But I believe in giving us a chance, knowing the outcome I am willing to do something rational things because I love you Booth. Don't leave me, please._

_Love Bones._

He was really suprised and went into the bag to retrieve the striped socks. He was so happy that she really love him! He had to tell her that he loved her back and that he wanted her right now in his arms so he went to the lab and into her office.

He saw Brennan there laying on the couch curled up into a ball sleeping peacfully. He sat there for a while watching her sleep. He thought it was pretty cute. While he sat there in her office, all the squints watched him and kept watching until he finally moved. He had moved to wake her up.

"Hey Bones, wake up." Booth said.

"Oh hey Booth! I was just going to come to you after my nap. I need to talk to you." She said nervously.

"Well I came here to talk to you about something too." He said nervously.

"This is it!" Angela whispered. She smiled so wide that she looked like she was going to explode from all this excitement.

"Well I wanted to say thanks for the socks, and well, I love you Temperance." He said.

"Uhm, I didn't get you any socks, but anyways I love you too Seeley. And thanks for the dark chocolate and candy hearts. I really loved the letter." She said.

"Wait, chocolate? Candy hearts? Letter? Bones I never sent any of those." He said confused.

"I never bought those socks for you and you signed the letter Booth." She reached over for the letter and showed it too him.

He sighed and whispered into her ear "I think I know who sent these. Angela. She's probably playing one of those matchmakers games again. But I still love you." He said while smiling.

She wasn't suprised so she whispered into his ear "I should've known, I bet you they are spying on us. Oh and I love you too. Want to act like nothing happened but have a secret relationship? I bet they have other plans." She said while giggling."Good plan, I would kiss you, but they would know." he whispered. " Well bye Bones!" he said while giving her a 'guy hug'. "Bye Booth." He walked out of her office and all the squints got out of their 'spying spots' "WHAT?!" Angela said angrily. "I thought it was going to work!" She said fustrated.

"Cam you're the only one left. Goodluck." Angela said.

"Thanks Angela. I'm pretty sure my plan would work."

Brennan couldn't stop thinking about what Booth said to her, she couldn't believe it. He actually loves me she thought to herself. She was really happy doing her paperwork then Cam walked in.

"Hey , most of us are going on vacation because the FBI said they didn't have any cases for us. So I thought you would like this 3 day vacation, I don't need it, i already have plans. But it includes the flight and hotel so your all set, all you need to do is pack." Cam said hoping that she'd take the offer.

"Thanks Cam. I think i'll take it before Ange comes and drags me to the mall with her or something." Brennan said taking the tickets.

"See you later !" Cam said while leaving her office.

"See you later."

Now it was time to get Booth on this trip Cam thought to herself as she got into her car and drove to the Hoover building.

"Hey Booth, Cullen said that you could take a vacation and since I don't need these tickets cause i have plans already I want you to have them. They include the flight and hotel so have fun!" Cam said as she handed the tickets to Booth.

"Gee, Thanks Cam. I could really use the vacation." He said. He knew what she was up to when she handed him the tickets seeing that the hotel was the most romantic hotel ever.

"See you soon Seeley!" Cam said as she walked out the door and headed to her car.

"See you Cam!" He said he chuckled looking at the tickets the called his Bones.

"Brennan."

"Hey Bones, did you get tickets to some romantic hotel and first class flight for 3 days?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Because I got the same, I think i'm tagging along, atleast we will have some alone time together." He said while grinning.

"Well i'll pack, you picking me up?"

"Yeah, i'll pick you up, the flight leaves tonight so, we'll be there by the morning."

"Okay." She said as she grabbed her purse and headed home.

She was all packed and ready to go waiting for Booth to pick her up. And then there was a sudden knock on the door.

"Hey Booth." she said as she let him in. She kissed him passionately because she was waiting all day to see him once again.

"Wow, what was that for?" He said suprised.

"I love you, and I couldn't wait for our first kiss." She said with a sly grin on her face. He kissed her again and grabbed her bags and they both took a cab to the airport. Once settling in first class, they just kept on exchanging glances for half of the trip.

"I love you Bones." He whispered.

"I love you too Booth." She whispered. They shared a quick kiss until they were told to fasten their seatbelts. As Cam was spying on them, she was really excited to see them share a kiss. But she was suprised that they knew Angela's plan, and pissed Angela off.

As they landed they took a cab to their hotel and layed down on the bed slowly drifting off to sleep. Cam knew it was kind of cruel to place a voice recorder in their room before they arrived, but she couldn't help herself so she went to her hotel and settled down. Booth layed on the bed slowly falling asleep happily seeing the love of his life in the bed next to him.

The next morning Brennan found herself in her clothes from the night before, so she took off her shoes and jacket and went back to sleep. But she couldn't sleep cause the man beside her was staring at her and was grinning.

"Wake up Bones." He whispered

As she woke up she turned to him and gave him a long kiss. "I am awake Booth." She said with a giggle.

"What do you want to do today Bones?"

"Take a shower, stay in bed. Eat food. I don't know, i'm just exhausted." she said while looking into his adorable chocolate brown eyes.

"How about we take a shower together?" He said playfully.

"Let's go." She said seductively.

They both shed their clothes and turned the water on stepping into the tub.

"Bones, you look beautiful." He said while he looked at her creamy skin. He just wanted to kiss her and make love to her right on the spot.

"You don't look too bad yourself Booth." She said playfully then she kissed him. They scrubbed each other with soap and washed each other's hair then they made love in the shower. After the refreshing shower he scooped her up in his arms and placed her outside of the shower wrapping a towel around her. Then he got out and grabbed a towel kissing her. She smiled and the both went to the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Booth?" she said.

"Mhhm?" he hummed.

"I love you." She said with a smile on her face.

"I love you too honey."

"Don't call me honey, call me 'Bones' I don't like anything but Bones."

"So now you like the nickname i've given you eh?" he chuckled

"Well i'm used to it. I don't feel right when you call me Temperance unless it's serious."

"That's good. And only I can call you Bones. Okay?"

"Okay." She smiled and kissed him softly.

They made love and ate, but right after they ate, they made love once again. They had to make up for all the times that they've lost over the 6 years. They loved each other so much that they couldn't stop thinking about each other. They even dreamed about each other.

The next morning they shared kisses and went to the beach. Apparently they had a secret trail that led to a cave, hiding behind many trees. Both Booth and Brennan luckily brang blankets and food so once they saw that no one was in the beautiful crystal cave the went in. Cam went in as well to spy on them. They laughed, ate food and made out a couple of times on the floor almost losing control moaning. Cam sorta giggled but they didn't hear so she went out to the beach in a big sun hat and glasses so neither Booth or Brennan saw her.

For the rest of the day Cam watched them play football, go swimming and build sand castles. What a couple she had created she thought to herself. Looks like she won this bet. For the last day Booth and Brennan made love in bed and drank champagne and watched some old movies talking about how much they loved each other. Until it was almost time to go. They both went out to the resturant downstairs and had a lovely dinner, they talked about how good it was to take a break and how work was exhausting. They also talked about the squints and family members. They enjoyed everything while they could and while they did that, Cam snuck into their hotel room and grabbed the voice recorder. It was total proof that they both dating for sure. When they all got back, cam told all the squints that she had won and showed them the proof. They all giggled and were shocked about all the moaning and orgasms they heard on it.

"Looks like they had a good vacation." Angela said with a grin and winking.

When Booth and Brennan walked in the Jeffersonian doors, people shouted congratulations. They were so confused but they when heard about Cam's voice recorder and the bet they both looked flushed. But they had told them that Angela had actually won because they just wanted to see Angela angry and act like nothing happened.

"I KNEW IT!" Angela screamed then she ran over to hug them both and seperated.

"Never trick me like that again though, because I have the voice recording and I will use it against you guys." Angela said seriously.

"Bren I can't believe you have so many orgasms. Was he really that good?" Angela said in excitement.

"Yes Ange, he was that good." She said as her cheeks turned bright red. Angela was relieved knowing that they were finally together, but she had to make her friend spill every single detail as soon and she was settled in. She knew that these two were just the perfect couple.


End file.
